Le nain brun et le géant blond, l'attirance des opposés
by Iroko
Summary: Le plus fort soldat de l'humanité est aussi le plus petit. Mais alors qu'il pourrait trouver l'amour à sa taille, il se sent attiré par le plus grand soldat


Blabla de l'auteur : j'aimerai bien voir plus d'histoires avec Mike en couple avec Livaï ou Erwin

 **Le nain brun et le géant blond, l'attirance des opposés  
**

Livaï était le meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville pour ce qui est de ses aptitudes physiques. Par contre, en ce qui concerne son physique en lui-même, c'est lui qui n'arrivait pas aux épaules de beaucoup de soldats. Et il avait beau se faire respecter en dépit de ça - en n'hésitant pas à user de sa langue acérée en plus de sa supériorité certaine sur le commun des incapables - il gardait quand même un certain complexe de ce fichu déni de croissance.

C'est pourquoi il n'avouerait jamais à quiconque qu'au lieu de sauter sur l'adorable - quand on mettait de côté ses aptitudes militaires et son sale caractère dissimulé qui s'abattait le plus souvent sur Oluo - et - un peu - plus petite que lui Petra - qui n'attendait que ça - il avait cédé à l'attirance qu'il éprouvait bien malgré lui pour un géant. Pas un titan évidemment, ne le confondez pas avec Hanji ! Non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse une fixation sur **LE plus grand** soldat de toute l'armée. Voire même l'homme le plus grand qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Alors qu'il refusait de plier devant quiconque - même s'il obéissait aux moindres ordres d'Erwin, il ne se privait pas de lui sortir le fond de sa pensée - il ne pouvait étouffer l'envie qu'il avait de se retrouver enserré dans les bras puissants du grand blond et d'être soumis à son bon plaisir.

Depuis la première fois où celui-ci l'avait reniflé comme il le faisait pour toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, il hantait ses rêves. Et aussi ses rêveries quand il s'oubliait en journée à la faveur d'une tâche ne nécessitant pas de réflexion - comme nettoyer l'écurie. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce manque de concentration qu'il s'était fait surprendre par l'objet de ses pensées et, n'étant pas sur ses gardes, n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Évidemment l'autre n'avait pas laissé passer ça, surtout qu'avec son nez il avait certainement perçu les effluves subtiles du désir réprimé que Livaï éprouvait pour sa personne. Livaï aurait voulu le repousser alors qu'il s'était rapproché pour lui renifler la nuque. Mais il avait juste fondu en sentant la respiration caresser son cou. Et serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir ne pouvait compter comme de la résistance, alors qu'il avait laissé Mike le coucher sur la paille d'une stalle inoccupée et le renifler de la tête au pieds. Jusqu'à sa virilité qu'il avait flattée pour en extraire son essence odorante. Livaï était embarrassé de l'abandon qu'il avait manifesté - sans compter qu'ils auraient pu se faire surprendre !

Qu'il ait évité de se faire saillir comme s'il était une jument du box voisin n'enlevait rien au caractère impudique de leur acte. Et Livaï refusait de s'attarder sur la pensée qu'il se serait probablement laissé faire si Mike l'avait voulu. Heureusement qu'il avait un minimum de retenue et de considération - enfin d'un point de vue relatif. Après cette mise en bouche - c'est le cas de le dire - Mike avait eu pitié de lui et évité de l'assaillir à nouveau en pleine journée. Par contre il ne se privait pas pour le faire de nuit. Heureusement que les lits de la caserne étaient résistants, ainsi que les taies d'oreillers - Livaï n'aurait jamais pu expliquer pourquoi il en aurait déchirées autant à force de les mordre pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir.

Si tous ces jeunes soldats qui l'admiraient et le craignaient le voyaient à quatre pattes sur son lit, complètement dominé par la silhouette gigantesque et remuant désespérément les hanches pour mieux accueillir en lui le vit digne de celui d'un étalon ! Les gémissements qu'il étouffait dans l'oreiller, alors que ses mains tordaient les draps pour se raccrocher à quelque chose au milieu du plaisir qui l'emportait. Encore heureux que personne ne s'occupait plus du ménage de sa chambre depuis longtemps, incapables qu'ils étaient tous d'obtenir un état de propreté convenable à ses exigences. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer au petit matin - même si **leur** odeur avait trop imprégné la pièce pour s'effacer tout à fait. Et sa maniaquerie était une excellente excuse pour qu'il lave sa literie à part, évitant que quiconque n'y mette le nez. Même si par chance Mike était le seul à avoir l'odorat assez fin pour s'en servir aux dépends du respect de la vie privée.

Livaï donnait donc le change en se montrant impitoyable, pour mieux cacher qu'il se transformait en chaton lascif et soumis dès que Mike l'effleurait. Et Mike évitait gentiment de trop l'approcher en public, pour mieux parcourir le moindre centimètre-carré de sa peau à l'abri des regards, autant avec ses mains qu'avec son nez, se délectant autant des phéromones que le corps de Livaï émettait sous ses caresses que des expressions de plaisir qu'il lui tirait. Au dehors Livaï était un mâle Alpha qui mettait le monde et les titans à sa botte, au creux de son - leur - lit il était l'Omega transi qui réclamait d'être soumis par son compagnon. Deux opposés qui semblaient pourtant plaire à Mike, qui ne manquait pas de lui dire sa fierté pour les exploits accomplis au dehors, avant de le récompenser en le réduisant en une chose tremblante et soumise ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir. Celui qu'il lui donnait, et le sien. Dans leur intimité rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance. Ni leurs camarades, ni les titans, ni le monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, le nain et le géant, unis à faire des bébés sans fin quand bien même leur relation resterait stérile. L'extérieur lui avait offert la force et la liberté, mais c'est à l'intérieur que Livaï trouvait véritablement le bonheur.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
